


Christmas at Kaito's

by kozmize



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, slight Kaimaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozmize/pseuds/kozmize
Summary: Someone suggested I write a Christmas fic for the drv3 gang. Kaito hosts a Christmas party for his friends, and that includes you.
Relationships: Saihara Shuichi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Christmas at Kaito's

To say that Kaito was a terrible party planner would be the understatement of the century. Shuichi came to understand that as he walked through the door to his best friend’s brightly lit apartment he’d just recently started renting out. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel guilty even stepping foot inside after rejecting Kaito’s incessant pleas for them to room together. But from the happy go lucky grin on his face, it looked like he’d forgotten all about it and was now focusing on touring Shuichi around the apartment clad in Christmas decor. String lights were wrapped around the walls and a few streamers lined the ceiling. The artificial Christmas tree in the corner of the room had few decorations but the polychrome lights made it stand out well enough. In another’s hands, the scene would have been beautiful but in Kaito’s clumsy ones, everything looked shoddy. Which was likely why Korekiyo and you were desperately pulling things down and rearranging them. 

“So whaddaya think? Pretty fantastic, right? I spent all day cleaning yesterday.” Kaito stood triumphantly, his hands on his hips. 

Now that Shuichi noticed, Kaito was wearing an oversized, bright red shirt with a messy white tie strewn around his neck. “Yeah...but Kaito, what are you wearing?”

“I’m a chill Santa!” He pounded his chest with his palm, but continued when he noticed Shuichi’s confusion, “you know, like Santa on his day off? ‘Chill Santa’? Come on detective, you should know this.”

“But it’s Christmas. This is the only day that’s not Santa’s day off...” Shuichi reasoned.

“You don’t get it,” Kaito laughed loudly, slapping his friend’s back rather roughly, the detective stumbled forward a bit. 

“It’s all good. Rantaro just happened to have a spare Santa suit at home so he’s filling in for Kaito.” You chimed in, seemingly listening to their conversation.

“I find it hard to believe he just _happened_ to own a Santa costume that elaborate,” Angie chirped from the couch, snuggling closer to Gonta and Himiko who were engrossed in the Holiday cartoons on television. 

Rantaro stepped out of the kitchen area with his suit, which was more intricate than Shuichi expected- the belt was leather and the red fabric looked more chic than those costumes he saw those Santa’s on the street wearing. 

“Yeah, he probably works at the mall this time of year just to have girls sit on his lap,” Miu chortled. 

“Degenerate...” Tenko grumbled.  
  
Rantaro choked on air, “Hey, that’s not true! I dress up as Santa to surprise my little sisters!”

“They’re a mess. Anyway, I’ve got plans for you, sidekick!” Kaito once again patted Shuichi’s back much too harshly. Kaito read his wincing reaction differently though as his volume went down to a whisper, albeit a loud one, “I made some arrangement for you and (y/n) to have your perfect ‘Holiday Union’, as I like to call it.”

Shuichi gasped, a wide blush spreading across his cheeks, “No! I already told you to not do anything. I’ll...I’m working on it, okay? Just trust me.” 

Kaito’s arched eyebrows proved to Shuichi that he had not retained a word he said. For the past half a year, since Shuichi admitted to having a crush on you, Kaito had made it his mission to get you two together. Whether that meant publicly embarrassing Shuichi or leaving you two in very awkward situations didn’t matter to him and it made for some less than desirable memories of Shuichi choking up and making up ridiculous excuses. But he’d never outright said it but at this point, you knew and he had a sneaking suspicion you felt the same about him. The difficult part was sealing the deal but in no universe was Shuichi going to allow Kaito to do it for him. 

“Just let me help, bro! I swear I won’t do anything stupid this time.”

“I said no, Kaito.” 

“Come on, I have ideas!” 

“If you two could stop the loud whispering and actually help us fix this tree, that’d be great!” Tenko crossed her arms, glaring impatiently at them. 

Shuichi perked up, immediately shuffling your way and taking over Korekiyo’s task to be beside you.   
____________

An evening of fixing Kaito’s decor had tired everyone out, leaving them strewn around the living room since there was only one couch, and Angie, Himiko, and Miu refused to give up their seats. Kirumi and Kiibo were the only ones still up and about, baking cookies in the kitchen. You sat with your knees to your chest, obviously bored of the movie on the tv. 

Shuichi chuckled next to you, “so much for this being a party, huh?” Though he had to admit, he didn’t mind it. There was no version of him that would have preferred a rave type party, things like that stressed him out. 

“Yeah, I wish we at least had food...” You flung your head back, stomach grumbling on cue. 

“We would have food if Kaito didn’t spend all his money on decorations-” Maki muttered.

“Hey, I was just getting into my holiday spunk! And you can’t tell me they’re not great. They made you smile- look at you, you’re smiling, Maki roll!” Kaito pointed at her lips twitching upward into a stifled laugh. 

“It’s because you’re an idiot-” she turned away to laugh silently and Kaito continued to tease her. 

Shuichi laughed under his palm at the scene unfolding before him. He turned to see your reaction and his breath got caught in his mouth when he noticed how close you were. You surely weren’t this close just a second ago. He tried to speak but couldn’t think of the right words and settled with scooting slightly closer so that your knees touched and as pathetic as it was, the small amount of contact meant the world to him. 

He noted you opened your mouth to say something but the door was violently swung open, though good did come of it in that you leaned even closer to him and gripped his shoulder.

All panic was relieved when Kokichi revealed himself, clad in a Santa costume that looked like it was straight from the kid’s aisle. “I have arrived, everyone! Your darling Santa! I didn’t bring presents because all of you have been so mean to me this year!” he wailed at the end of his statement, wiping his nonexistent tears. 

“You almost broke my door! There better not be a dent in the wall, I can’t pay for that, you know.” Kaito sped to his door to investigate it, Kokichi ignoring his woes.

There was a collective groan amongst the group, “Ugh, I was enjoying the peace...” Maki pinched her nose at the boy forcibly plopping himself between Miu and Himiko and snatching the remote from Angie. 

“Who chose this movie? The plot is so overdone, eww.” Kokichi retched, his eyes flicking idly from the tv to you and Shuichi. “Oh look at you two cuties. Have you found your way to the mistletoe yet?”

The two of you tensed, glancing at each other from your peripherals and holding your breath in a nervous panic until you spoke up, “j-just play a movie!”

__________

Shuichi crammed himself next to you in the circle that everyone formed on the floor, fiddling with his fingers as the majority of his peers had a gift box in their hands. Just like with the party, Kaito had organized a Secret Santa with everyone a month prior. He sat back, propped up by his palms, “Alright, who wants to go first?”

A chorus of silence was his response and he sighed loudly, “Fine, I’ll go first..I got Maki.” He handed over his messily wrapped gift. Maki unwrapped it slowly, eyes going wide when she revealed what it was- a slim hardcover book with the title “The Book of Maki”. She flipped through it and flushed. “It’s a book of all the times this year that I caught you smiling on camera! Pretty thoughtful, huh?” Kaito boasted, he was glad he begged Ryoma to switch people with him.

Maki cringed, “it’s creepy...but it’s sweet. Thank you, Kaito.” She hid her small smile with a hand cupping her lips and it didn’t help that Kokichi and Kaede were fawning over the adorable gesture. Maki quickly handed her gift bag to Himiko. 

She opened it to see a new hat, “Woah...this is definitely gonna help me charge up more mana...” Himiko turned to Miu with a book in her hands, “sorry... I didn’t feel like wrapping it.”

Miu gasped at the book about animals in her hands, hugging it tightly to her chest and getting shy all of a sudden. Kokichi began to tease her and the excitement of people receiving their gifts had everyone clamoring to give their person the gift they’d bought for them. Among the honorable mentions were Kokichi giving Kaito a galaxy backpack he’d picked off some kid on the street, Kaede gave Kiibo a pink scarf that everyone fawned at once he put it on. Korekiyo had bought Gonta a grow-your-own-butterfly kit and he almost squeezed the anthropologist to death out of pure elation. Miu had given something rather obscene to Rantaro that he refused to show the group. Angie told Ryoma she put in a good word for him with Atua to which Ryoma responded to by taking a step out into the freezing cold. Regardless, Rantaro made up for Ryoma’s gift deficit by giving everyone $500 gift card as repentance for forgetting who he got for Secret Santa.

As the shock of receiving such a generous gift from Rantaro died down, Kiibo waited for Tenko to show off the precious item he’d bought for her, “Based on the data I’ve collected about you since the conception of our friendship, I believe you’ll be more satisfied with what’s inside.”

Tenko pulled out a bright pink shirt with an outrageous amount of glitter and the words ‘Girls Rule!’ printed out in large text smack dab in the middle. Everyone burst into fits of laughter and even Shuichi found himself laughing harder than he had in a while. 

“I’m surprised you managed to find something halfway decent, considering you're a robot...” Tenko mumbled, thanking Kiibo under her breath. 

“Okay, next?” Kaito turned to you, inviting you to share your gift next. You nodded, bashfully turning to Shuichi next to you and holding out the neatly wrapped gift. He took it and admired the wrapping for a second before Miu urged him to open it already. Under the stuffed tissue paper, he lifted up a killer whale plushie and a mug. 

“To be fair, you’re hard to shop for,” you mumbled. 

He shook his head, already feeling his face heat up. “No, it’s perfect. I feel bad...” he gripped the plushie tighter, refusing to make eye contact with everyone, especially you, and opting to collect courage from the beady eyes of his new plushie. “I didn’t get you anything because I thought about it for too long and before I knew it, it was Christmas...”

“Not cool, man.” Ryoma fiddled with the toothpick in his mouth. A few other groans were heard but Kaito shushed anybody who tried to say anything else. 

Shuichi would’ve passed out with how he refused to let go of the breath he was holding until he saw you shake your head from his peripherals, “it’s fine…sorry for not making it clearer what I wanted...”

“It’s not your fault. Really, I’m a jerk, I should've at least gotten you something small as a filler gift… I owe you...” He slouched dismally. 

“There’s no sense in getting sad over it. Better things are coming, don’t worry about it, Shuichi!” Kaito stood up from his seat to stretch and Shuichi swore he saw a mischievous glint in his eye for a second.

______

Before long, it had gotten late and most everyone was gone or leaving. Kaito had asked Shuichi to stay behind and help him clean up while he saw everyone off and it was the least Shuichi could do with how gracious Kaito had been to host the party in the first place.

You were putting on your coat to leave with Kaede when Kaito sped over to you, “Hey, Shuichi told me he left your gift in the kitchen. You should grab it before you head out.”

“He said he didn’t get me anything, though...” you tilted your head skeptically.

“Oh, he was just lying. You know him, he was embarrassed enough receiving a gift so he just pretended not to have one,” Kaito laughed. 

You exchanged doubtful glances with Kaede before agreeing to go. Kaito stayed behind to converse with Kaede as you made your way to the kitchen, finding Shuichi alone and washing the dishes. 

“Did you need something, (y/n)?” he stopped scrubbing. 

“Kaito said you had a gift for me somewhere in here?” 

“Oh... I really don’t have anything for you…Sorry about that again.” He quickly dried off his hands and approached you, rubbing his arm awkwardly, “Just let me know when you want something and it’s yours.”

Both of your phones caught you off guard when they rang in your pockets. When you pulled them out, it was a text from Kaito:

Look up.

You looked at each other before slowly raising your heads, blushing profusely at the dangling mistletoe on the ceiling. 

“Damn it, Kaito...” Shuichi cursed.

“W-we can take it down. Y-yeah let’s take it down! Or better yet, I’ll just leave. I can’t reach anyway...Uh...I’ll see you tomorrow, Shuichi-”

Shuichi caught your wrist, a bright blush on his cheeks and his pulse beating loudly in his chest, “W-wait, (y/n)...” he leaned in closer and you swallowed hard before pressing your lips to his and quickly pulling back, covering your mouth, trying to pretend like that wasn’t the best moment of your life. 

“We should go on a date to make up for you not giving me a gift...” you blinked a ridiculous amount of times, shoving your hands in your coat pockets. 

“Y-yeah.”

_______

It was safe to say that Kaito gave himself a pat on the back for his master plan and Kaede fangirled over the story after you told her in the car. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Rantaro is rich, like, the biggest of ballers, if you've done the FTE yk ;)  
> \- Miu loves Children's cartoons and she likes the Book About Animals item in the in-game compendium so it makes sense   
> \- a few other items are from the game as well


End file.
